This invention generally relates to plumbing devices and more particularly to a clamp for sealing leaks occurring between a pipe and a pipe fitting.
One of the most common ways to join galvanized iron plumbing pipes is to cut external threads on adjacent ends of the two pipes to be joined and insert each threaded end into opposing internally threaded entrances of an appropriately sized pipe fitting. Such fittings are commonly available in straight, tee, and 90.degree. elbow versions and each of those versions is available in various sizes adapted to receive common sizes of pipe. Reducer fittings are also available to join two different sizes of pipe.
One of the problems encountered with such joints is that over a period of time, stress induced cracks tend to occur in the treaded portions of the pipes at the point where they enter the fitting, resulting in leakage. Previously, proper repair of such leaks often required removal and replacement of a section of the pipe including the damaged end. Such a process could be time consuming and expensive and would require shutting off of water in the pipe until the repair was completed.
Various types of clamps are currently available for repairing a leak emanating from a small rupture in a pipe in a location remote from fittings. Typically such clamps include a longitudinally split cylindrical body adapted to encircle the pipe, packing for providing a seal between the body halves and between the body and the pipe, and means for clamping the halves together. While such devices might be adapted for use with straight fittings, they could not be made to function with tee or elbow fittings.
Accordingly, it is a principal object of this invention to provide for a pipe clamp for sealing leaks in a pipe at or near its junction with a fitting between a pipe and a pipe fitting which can be used with straight tee or elbow fittings.
It is also an object of this invention to provide for a pipe clamp for sealing such leaks which is relatively inexpensive, which can be installed quickly and which does not require the shutting off of water into the damaged pipe for installation.
It is a further object of this invention to provide such a pipe clamp which can be used with at least two common pipe and pipe fitting sizes.